Family Reunion
by WhiteKingdomAngel
Summary: A deleted scene from "How to Kill a Psychic in Three Easy Steps"! A son's plight to reunite his father and mother could prove difficult. Specially, when your mother is the notorious serial killer 'Mr. Yang'.


_**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**_

_Shawn&Gus: *draggin me to a table*_

_Me: *startled* What the heck are you guys doing!_

_Shawn: *glares* You haven't wrote anything psych in a long time. And it's about high time you did!_

_Me: *whines* But I have so much to write for my Merlin fandom!_

_Gus: *rolls eyes at Shawn* Just write something simple. Just to get him calm._

_Me: *deep sigh* Fine! *Starts typing*_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The Santa Barbara sun was high into the sky, shining upon its residents. The cool ocean breeze could be felt thought the town as the ice cream truck jingled was heard in the distance. As the ice cream truck passed in front of an impressive white building, you could see a retreating figure at the window. The man turned around to face the waiting area of the re-built mental institution he allowed himself a brief smile, full of anticipation. Behind his dark glasses, his eyes focused on the elderly lady calling him in. As they walk further and further into the building, the lady gave him a kind but pitiful smile and yet, he didn't care. He had to deal with them constantly. As they arrived at their destination, the lady gave him a small pat on his back. For encouragement, he assumed.

"Here you go." The lady stated quietly as she gave him a pointed look. "And remember. Seven minutes." The man smile sweetly at her as he nodded in reply.

"Of course. Thank you." The lady went about to open the door and the two stepped inside. Her face, however change drastically as she face the person inside. Her kindness morphed into a deep scowl as she gave the woman inside the crystal cell an evil look.

"You got a visitor." She spat out before turning back. As she went outside the door, the man couldn't help but stare at the person inside of the tiny cell. Her body was curled up, her hands grasping her legs gently as her head rested on her knees. Her burgundy curly hair was erratic and unkempt, making it seemed like a porcupine. He eyes soon fell upon her cell door. Ever since the last breakout, they re-built the institution with the latest technology. The crystalline wall separating the two was now doubled edge, impervious to any blast; its padded lock was now a complex model needing two people to open it. He couldn't help but smile at the measures they've taken. They now understood how dangerous a woman like her could be and he could be more proud of the fear she could instill. His musings were interrupted as he hear the woman's muffled voice from her position.

"If you're another psychologist here to tell me how all I did was my fathers fault save it. I'm not in the mood. Just go away…" Her voice, even while muffled was incredibly soothing to him. His smile widened even more at the prospect of his being here might mean to her. Taking off his glasses you could see his eyes clearly. His pupils were dilated in such a way that you could barely tell the eye color behind the black orbs overlapping them.

"Is _**that**_ any way to treat your _**son**_?" He said casually as the woman's head shot upwards from its resting place, recognizing his voice immediately. "After all, I've come _**all**_ this way just to see you, _**mummy**_!" Yang's mouth opened a few times, trying to make sense of his presence here. This had to be some kind of illusions created by her tormented mind. Finally she regain movement of her mouth.

"You!" She exclaimed shooting upwards from her place. "But… but how? _**Why**_?" His eyes turned mischievous as he addressed her.

"Oh, I _**finally**_ managed to sneak away from dear old _**daddy**_ while he was in the shower!" He placed a finger to his lips in mocking gestured but his face turned sad after a few seconds. "And I was afraid you had forgotten about me…" He mumbled, not wanting to let his mother see his distress. Yang seemed to finally believe that it was real. That he really was here. And her eyes soften when she saw the clear distress he was in.

"I would never forget you darling!" She exclaimed as she eyed him from head to toe. "Oh, just _**look**_ at _**you**_! You look so _**dashing**_ and _**handsome**_! _**Just**_ like your father!" As she said this, she gave him a wink improving his mood a hundred times. He smirked at her as he stifled a laugh.

"People might say we look like _**twins**_!" He retorted, smirking at their inside joke but his face fell once again. He lowered his head to the ground, not wanting to see her face when he gives her the news.

"I'm sorry mummy…" he muttered making Yang wonder what he could be sorry for. He had given her the greatest present by being here with her. "I've tried to convince daddy to come back to you but he is just so stubborn!" He pouted at this as he thought of his father. He was a brilliant man but he couldn't see how everyone else just used him and his gifts. But he was going to make sure to make him see started grinning at this.

"But he's not the only one who is!" He exclaimed cheerfully "You'll see! Sooner or later he will see that our place is right beside you!" Yang could only stare at her son proudly of his determination. Stepping closer to the glass, she place a hand on top of it with a gentle smile on her face.

"I know you will do your very best!" She said happier than she has been for months. As her son placed his hand, mirroring her, she knew that he would make his father finally see reason. Suddenly, his face contorted as if in pain but it only lasted for a second before he sighed in defeat.

"I have to go…" He uttered sadly "Daddy is starting to wake up and I don't want him to know about my little venture just yet!" As he said this, his frown morphed into a smile trying to cheer her up.

"Of course…" She said nodding in reply. "But try to visit soon ok?" Hearing her motherly voice, he gave her a smirk.

"Sure thing!" He exclaimed cheerfully "And just you wait! Soon, we'll be able to start an even bigger game!" As he said this, he placed his glasses back in place. Yang stared at him appreciatively as he went out the door. She placed her had on the glass once more, yearning to be able to follow him. She whispered sweetly into the room.

"Can't wait..."

* * *

"Thanks again lady!" He retorted politely as the lady gave him a nod. She had agreed not to report his visit since he said he was just here to get closure. As he headed through the door and took off his glasses he heard her shout back.

"Any time Mr. Spencer." As she said this, he looked into the reflective surface of the crystal door. Shawn Spencer's face looked back at him as his face broke into a malicious grin. His father thought that he was going to be able to ignore him for the rest of his life but he was sadly mistaken. The day that he created his body was the day when he was born. The day when he was able to talk to his father face to face. He was growing stronger each day that passes and soon, he'll be able to bring his father and mother back together where they belong. As he rode down the streets of Santa Barbara on his father's motorcycle he couldn't help but smiled sinisterly.

Willingly or not…

* * *

_Shawn: *whispers to Gus* Maybe this was a bad idea…_

_Me: *grinning* Yeap. In true Mr. Hyde fashion, our Shawnee has created his own Hyde! What did you think that after all I've put him through all he got was an echo of a Yin answering machine? _

_Me: *shrugs*_ _Meh… Ever since I finished "How to Kill a Psychic in Three Easy Steps" I've always wanted to add something like this to the ending but something just didn't feel right… Anyway! If enough of my psych-o's like this, I may consider turning this into a proper multi-chapter sequel! *Starts packing*_

_Shawn: *stares* Where are you going?_

_Me: *Glares* Where else! I have a lot of work to do at my Merlin fandom! *stomps out dramaticaly*_

_Reviews are welcome! :D_


End file.
